okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial Brush gods
The Celestial Brush Gods are the thirteen gods of the Celestial Brush Techniques. They represent the twelve members of the Chinese Zodiac plus the cat, who is included in the Zodiac legend but is not normally an actual member. Amaterasu possessed all thirteen brushstrokes in her Shiranui form, but at her death, each brush split off and went its own way to wait for her return. It is unknown if each brush god possessed a form before then. In order to regain her powers, Amaterasu must seek out these gods to restore the balance of nature to the world of Nippon. The Celestial Brush techniques play a heavy part in the game, as Amaterasu uses them for attacking and solving puzzles, and Issun travels with her for the sole desire to steal them. the brush Gods themselves occasionally provide Amaterasu and Issun with information. The following list presents the brush gods in approximately the same order in which Amaterasu encounters them, although the three Hanagami are encountered at separate times and it is possible to meet Bakugami before any of them. The bottom of the save menu displays small statue-like icons of the brush gods that correspond to the brush techniques she possesses at each save point; these icons are sorted in the traditional zodiac order, beginning with the mouse and with the cat tacked on at the end. Celestial Brush Gods Amaterasu The main character, Amaterasu was the original possessor and master of all thirteen brushstrokes, but lost most of them with her death. Once reincarnated, she must find and regain all of the powers she once had. Representing the Dog in the Chinese Zodiac, she possessed the power of Sunrise. Yomigami The first brush god to be met, Yomigami is a huge dragon surrounded by a scroll. He is the master of Rejuvenation. Tachigami Tachigami is a small mouse who wields a tachi (large sword). She is the master of Powerslash. Hanagami The Hanagami are a trio of monkeys, known as the flora gods. Although each is met separately, the brush techniques they grant you are collectively known as Greensprout. The individiual brush techniques, each granted by an individual member of the Hanagami are:Bloom, Water Lily, and Vine. Bakugami Bakugami is the boar of explosions who is followed by four flame-wielding piglets. His power is Cherry Bomb. Nuregami Nuregami is a snake within a round flask of water. She is the goddess of Waterspout, Yumigami Yumigami is the mochi-making rabbit in the moon. Her power is Crescent. Kazegami Kazegami is the equestrian god of the wind. He represents the horse in the zodiac. His power is Galestorm. Moegami Representing the Rooster, Moegami is a large phoenix. His power is Inferno. Kasugami Kasugami is a drunken sheep possessing Veil of Mist. Kabegami Kabegami is a large cat who is the goddess of walls and the brush technique Catwalk. The Cat is not normally part of the twelve Chinese Zodiac animals, having been tricked out of a spot by the rat (differing based on versions of mythology). Gekigami Gekigami is a hot-tempered tiger with an enormous bow and a quiver of lightning bolts on his back. He is the master of Thunderstorm. Itegami Itegami is the final Brush god; a large ox. His power is Blizzard. Gallery Brush Gods.jpg See Also *Eight Canine Warriors Category:Celestial Brush Gods Category:Characters Category:Species